Inuyasha Decides and What A Decision He Makes
by Kittymama12
Summary: A requested fic, finally completed. It's about the birth of Kagome and Inuyasha's child. Please R&R.


_**Inuyasha Decides and What a Decision He Makes**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha; if I did Kikyo would be long gone.

**Note:** This was a request fiction, so I'm sorry to that person for taking so long to post it. Please forgive me. Guys, please read and review. Oh yeah, I just want you guys to know, in my fic, Inuyasha and the gang have used the Shikon Jewel to allow friends and family pass back and forth between Kagome's world.

**Flashback- Two Years Ago **

I looked around at Sango and Miroku. They looked so happy together. Of course, they had reason to be. Today was the day that we destroyed Naraku. Now, they could be married without any reasons to hold back.

It took two years but finally, all of Naraku's evil deeds were paid for. We possessed the full Shikon Jewel and sadly my reason for being in the Feudal Era was gone. I didn't have a reason to stick around, except for Inuyasha. I don't want to go home, not to be without him. It'd be too painful, even though I know he still loves Kikyo. It's so painful; my heart is slowly being torn apart.

Inuyasha looks at me with a glazed look in his eyes. We stare at each other for what seems like forever before I get up and say "I'm going home. There's a lot on my mind that I need to think about."

Shippo says "But Kagome, are you going to come back, now that Naraku has been defeated." I wince as everyone quiets to hear my answer.

I swallow hard and say "Yeah, I'll be back." Sango looks at me with concern as Inuyasha turns from me. Miroku holds Sango's hand as I walk away.

I decide to go back to my own time. My eyes are blurred with tears so I don't see Inuyasha sitting at the well staring at me.

Inuyasha stands and says "Kagome, I need to talk to you." I'm shocked so I say "About what?"

He replies "About you and I, and Kikyo." I wince when I hear her name.

"Kagome, in the past, I have chosen Kikyo over you countless times. It's even caused a rift between us sometimes, but now I want to confess something to you."

I stare at him and say "Go on." He says "Not here, somewhere more private."

I extend my hand to him and he lifts me off the ground and flies away with me to some sunny beautiful cliff.

I joke and said "Uh, so why a cliff? You're not going to kill me are you?" 

He shakes his head and before I know it, he's embracing me tightly. He's squeezing me gently and I hear something I never thought I'd hear: "Kagome, I love you. I'm over Kikyo. It's you that I want; I want to spend my life with you as long as you'll have me. You accept me for who I am. Miroku says that I have my flaws, I know that, but you accept them anyway."

I'm so in shock that I gasp and push him away. As I back away from him my foot trips over a rock and I slip downward. I start to yell as I fall but Inuyasha is right there to grab my wrist and pull me up.

He says "You, always so clumsy. Where would you be without me?" I reply "Just fine, you know." He glares playfully and says "It didn't look like that to me. You'd have been a goner if I wasn't here." I snap "Well, you brought me here in the first place."

He gets serious again and answers "I know, and I brought you here for a reason. I just told you so…"

I remembered what he said so I say "I-I love you too, Inuyasha. I was going home because I was hurt. I thought you loved Kikyo and I didn't have to collect jewel shards any longer so it was no point in me staying. I felt like a burden but now that I know the truth I want to stay with you always."

I put my arms around him and pull him into a tight hug. He puts his hand on my head and holds me. I hear him whisper my name. "_Kagome._" He says.

Suddenly we hear clapping and cheering. We turn around to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede all clapping. Shippo says "Finally Inuyasha. I knew he couldn't be an idiot forever." Miroku nods his agreement and says "Alas, his foolishness is gone."

Sango nods and says "I thought I was going to have to use my Hiraikotsu on him."

Kaede says "Ye must have learned it is better to live and love then to die and burn with my sister."

Inuyasha explodes "Listen, monk and you old hag, what the hell are you doing here?! Mind your own damn business. I came to talk to Kagome, not you bastards!!"

I feel extremely happy so I burst out laughing. Everyone except Inuyasha looks at me with interest and then they start laughing too. That day was the beginning of something beautiful…

**Present**

Now, Inuyasha and I have been married for two years. I am nineteen and I'm pregnant with my first child. 

My belly is huge and I listen to Sango taunting me because she recently gave birth to her daughter Mika. Mika was her first child as well and she is more than happy to be rid of the extra weight.

I called Inuyasha and he yelled back "What Kagome, I'm kind of in the middle of something." I answered "I have to ask you something."

He wipes his hands on a towel and says "Go on." I sigh and say "This child, it's going to be a challenge in our marriage. It'll put us at our limits and stress us out but in the end I'll love it and you all the same. Will you love me still? Will you love our child, our son or daughter; that we have created together, even when he or she cries and whines too much?"

I look at him seriously and he stares at me as if I'd just told him that I was pregnant by his brother and not him. I can tell that he feels like he's been slapped in the face, but I had to ask.

He shakes his head and smiles. Pulling me into his arms he hugs me as tight as he can without hurting the baby. "You idiot, how can you ask me such a stupid question?? I know I may be a little antsy sometimes but Kagome I love you and I'll always love you. I'll always love our baby too, because that baby was created by us and I'll always love her."

I pull back with tears running down my cheeks and say "Thank you Inuyasha, I'm sorry I asked you that, I guess I'm a little emotional and needed closure. I love you too."

He bends down to give me tender kiss, one that I eagerly accept. We continue kissing but I stop and say "Hey, how do you know it's a girl?"

He shrugs and says, "I don't know, call it a fatherly intuition."

We laugh and sit down by the riverside. Inuyasha helps me to sit. He puts on arm around me and lays his other arm protectively around my belly. I hold his hand and with my left hand and use my right hand to put over his on my stomach.

We hear the birds singing and realize that today is a beautiful spring day. The sun is shining brightly and a cool breeze is blowing. I rest my head on Inuyasha's chest, content with hearing his heart beat.

I ask him "Hey, what do you want to name the baby?"

He looks at me and says "You get to pick."

I nod and say "Okay, if it's a boy, I want to name him Haru, if it's a girl, I want to name her Harumi. Today is just too beautiful of a day to miss naming a baby after it. So, our son's name will mean born in the spring and our daughter will be a springtime beauty."

I laughed as he shrugged and said "But next time, _**I**_ choose." I agreed and laid my head back on his chest, just sitting and watching the birds with him.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was laying what I realized was laying in my bed. I sat up and felt my stomach clench tightly, it was so painful that I had to take a deep breath to keep from yelling.

Also, I felt that my womanhood was dripping liquid and that my dress was steadily becoming wetter.

It dawned on me that my water had broken and that it was time to deliver the baby. I had gone into labor.

I called "Sango, Kaede!! Come quickly, please, I need— but a contraction had stopped me from speaking and I had to grab hold of something so the pain would not be so intense."

Sango rushed inside with Kaede and asked "Kagome, what's wrong?" I replied "Sango, my baby is coming!! Help me please!!"

Kaede nodded and propped me just right to deliver the baby. She was going to deliver my child as Sango steadily wiped my forehead with a damp cloth.

Kaede said "Kagome, when I tell you to, take a deep breath and when I say push, you push, understood?" I nodded.

She said "Good, now take a deep breath." I did as I was told and she yelled "PUSH!!!" I pushed as hard as I could and screamed loudly, the pain was so intense. I stopped pushing and caught my breath.

Sango said "That's good Kagome, a few more times and you'll be done. Take a deep breath and then push!"

I did what Sango told me to and I felt as if I was dying. I mean, who knew that childbirth was so painful. This baby was really stretching me to my limits, I thought I was dying!!

I gasped painfully and Kaede exclaimed "Oh, I see the head, we've got silver." She laughed joyously and told me to push again. This time as I push I felt something being pulled out of me.

Kaede said "Look, he's out! He's out!! It's a boy!!" I heard a loud cry and the shrieking began. Tears flooded my eyes because I was still in pain.

I said "Something's wrong guys, I'm still in pain!! I think there's another baby!!!"

Sango looked down and said "You're right, something's still coming." Sango cleaned my baby as Kaede and I pushed and pulled on my second child.

Finally, moments later, I heard the second baby shrieking and yelling as Kaede cleaned the baby and exclaimed "A girl, Kagome, two babies!!"

I just lay in my position, sweaty and exhausted as Sango handed me my son.

I looked at him in wonder and thought 'He was inside _**me**_.' I couldn't believe it.

I stared at him; he looked just like Inuyasha, except he didn't have his ears.

Suddenly Sango said "So, what're their names?" I smiled and responded "His name's Haru, her name's Harumi." I looked over at my daughter in Kaede's arms. She too, was the spitting image of Inuyasha, without his ears as well.

Sango squeezed my arm and said "Good choices."

Sango suddenly rose and said "Let me find the guys and my daughter, I don't know what'll happen if I leave her with Miroku too long." She laughed as I smiled and stared wondrously at my son.

Sango left in search of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo.

Soon I heard someone enter the hut and looked up to see my husband staring at me. Kaede handed him my daughter and left with a serene smile on her face.

He responded my sitting down gently with her and saying "Hey yourself, carrying twins and not telling anyone." He pushed my hair out of my face.

"So, are their names Haru and Harumi?" I nodded and said "Just like I said earlier. They look just like you Inuyasha, look at our kids, just look at them. Aren't they beautiful?"

He nodded and asked "Didn't your mom want us to go back home today?" I answered "Yeah, all of us." You see, the thing is, after we defeated Naraku, Sango and Miroku went to my time to live with Inuyasha, and I. My family moved into another home close by to give us space.

Shippo lives with Kaede and is a frequent visitor to my era and we visit them as well. Today was our visiting turn but we were also going home today.

Inuyasha said "Well, let's get going. Sango and Miroku are ready to go back as well. Kaede and Shippo are coming too." I beamed at him and stood up.

Miroku and Shippo greeted me with hugs when I walked out. They looked at both the babies who had fallen asleep.

Soon, we arrived home to find my mother waiting with my brother Souta and my grandpa anxiously. She held a camera in her hands.

When she saw Inuyasha and me she ran up to us and exclaimed "I knew it!!! Today _**is **_the day!!!" and hugged us both.

"Photo op. Everyone get in place!!" She said and positioned everyone for the picture. As we smiled I promised I'd let the twins see that special picture when they were older.

This picture was their very first picture with a very special family, our family…


End file.
